Bubble Guppies and The Adventures of Chip 'N Dale/Transcript
This is the transcript of Bubble Guppies and The Adventures of Chip 'N Dale. Transcript Opening Sequence * Deema: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater. * Nonny: 6 timeless tales told as you never heard them before. * Deema: Starring: those two chipmunks: Chip 'n Dale. * Nonny: They've planned to tell you some of their adventures and have even writing a song especially for all of you. * Deema: There's: Two Chips and a Miss * Nonny: Chips Ahoy * Deema: Donald Applecore * Nonny: Up a Tree * Deema: Chicken in the Rough * Nonny: and The Lone Chipmunks. * Deema: Hello everybody. You most certainly came to the right place. I am Deema. * Nonny: And I am Nonny. * Deema: Welcome to the Muppet Theater. You might recognize this place cause we did fairy tales here before. Speaking of which, here's a time honor tail. (swimming her tail) * Nonny: Would you quit it, Deema? This is High Culture. * Deema: Alright, don't get all huffy with me. I'm just havin' fun. * Nonny: I know, I know. I'm sorry. * Deema: Apology accepted. * Nonny: Now as we were saying it's time to show you to the stage. Two Chips and A Miss * - Chips Ahoy (ft. Deema) * - Donald Applecore (ft. Gil, Janja and Rango) * - Up A Tree (ft. Gil and Bubble Puppy) * - Chicken in the Rough * - The Lone Chipmunks * - Alternate Version Part 1 Opening Sequence * Deema: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater. * Nonny: 3 timeless tales told as you never heard them before. * Deema: Starring: those two chipmunks: Chip 'n Dale. * Nonny: They've planned to tell you some of their adventures and have even writing a song especially for all of you. * Deema: There's: Two Chips and a Miss * Nonny: Chips Ahoy * Deema: and Donald Applecore. Hello everybody. You most certainly came to the right place. I am Deema. * Nonny: And I am Nonny. * Deema: Welcome to the Muppet theater. * Nonny: Tonight we're gonna turn this show over to the chipmunk duo: Chip 'n Dale. * Deema: Who and who? * Nonny: Deema it's Chip 'n Dale. * Deema: What? We couldn't effort any new hosts? * Nonny: No. I- I mean yes. Listen, Chip 'n Dale want to tell the audience they're classic adventures that they know and love... 3 to be exact. * Deema: I don't know seems like a scam. I mean you've got a new video that someone just edited and you get old stories everybody's already heard? * Nonny: Oh will you be quiet? Our first story is that groovy tale, Two Chips and a Miss. Come on in. Two Chips and A Miss * - Chips Ahoy (ft. Deema) * - Donald Applecore (ft. Gil, Janja and Rango) * - Alternate Version Part 2 Opening Sequence * Deema: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater. * Nonny: 3 timeless tales told as you never heard them before. * Deema: Starring: those two chipmunks: Chip 'n Dale. * Nonny: They've planned to tell you some of their adventures and have even writing a song especially for all of you. * Deema: There's: Up a Tree * Nonny: Chicken in the Rough * Deema: and The Lone Chipmunks. Hello everybody. You most certainly came to the right place. I am Deema. * Nonny: And I am Nonny. * Deema: Welcome to the Muppet theater. You might recognize this place cause we did fairy tales here before. Speaking of which, here's a time honor tail. (swimming her tail) * Nonny: Would you quit it, Deema? This is High Culture. * Deema: Alright, don't get all huffy with me. I'm just havin' fun. * Nonny: I know, I know. I'm sorry. * Deema: Apology accepted. * Nonny: Now as we were saying it's time to show you to the stage. Up A Tree (ft. Gil and Bubble Puppy) * - Chicken in the Rough * - The Lone Chipmunks * - Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey